Phantomphobia
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: Brock and Dawn dare Ash to go into the Old Chateau, while they stand in Eterna City Ash go into the abandonned mansion, He quicly accepts his phobia to ghosts and try unsuccesfully to get out. Fortunatly Gary is there to save the day and to charge for it.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, the characters, locations or any of that. Satoshi Tajiraki is the owner, as well as Game Freak. This fic is made for merely fun and recreation purposes; no money is gained from this.

So you read this: one line for Ash other for Gary and So. One and one.


	2. Chapter 1

Every time we meet I remember _our_ childhood memories and ask myself: How come that he became so cruel and cold to me? He gives me a smirk and then greets me with his typical "Ashy-boy". I secretively like it when _He_ calls me that but of course I'm not telling anyone.

Seeing him there, all scared, hugging his Pikachu, makes me think nothing have changed, sadly things have changed far enough. I greet him -Oi Ashy-boy How are you doing? What a surprise to find you here- I think that He likes when I call him by his pet name but He doesn't seems so, anyway I like to.

-So… that was a pokemon?- I ask him nervously, and he returned me an obvious glare to remark how coward and ignorant I should have looked -But What We saw up there wasn't any pokemon. I swear it was a real ghost of a freak kid-

-Seriously, have you never deal with ghost pokemons?- I taunt him, but he insists that He has seen something else. While I take the pokeball I just nod to him clearly skeptic -Yea sure, whatever you say Ashy-boy- phantoms! Who despite him could believe in something like that at our age.

The door slapped and I ran to his side, well actually kinda hugged him, OK I'm really afraid of this weird abandoned mansion and just want to get out of here but, my bad luck, it appears that a storm is coming.

Apparently a big storm it's coming, cuz the air slammed the door and he jumped to my arms, I'm hugging him, while He can control himself, He hasn't really changed since We were kids, well of course despite his body, for what I can feel now all his travels have helped to build it up a little. I don´t want to lose the control here so I try to focus in reality -So it appears that we have to stay here till the storm pass- He realizes what He is doing and He immediately gets off me.

He says to stay in this creepy mansion, WTH? I think, I was about to tell him How can he think something like that, when I see his face too close to mine, I can even feel his breath and immediately get free of the embrace, I see how Pikachu look at us puzzled and I feel a little ashamed -I think, we maybe could do it to the pokemon center in Eterna city, it's not too far, you know- just when I have said this a lightning struck a tree outside -OK maybe it'll be too dangerous, but it may be more dangerous to stay in…- I am interrupted by him walking to my side and then taking me to another room while He says to not to fear, that now He is here. Of course I don´t fear.

He is obviously trying to get the hell out of here, he's so scared, then I walk to him and take him from his arm, practically dragging him to the room where I have installed, his Pikachu follows us. He sees with terror the room from the final of the corridor, and tighten my arm strongly, I didn´t know He was this strong. When we enter the room I close the door and He appears to relax a little.

Oh no, Gary is heading toward the stairs, now is going to that room, fortunately We enter one room before. Inside there is a bed that Gary has arranged, He has also cleaned the room and there is a lot of stuff for investigation that I don´t recognize, there's a desk with various books, a couple of notebooks and a pokedesk, He has also taken outside the old and burn stuff, there's only a weird portrait that I don't like -So What were you doing in here?-

-That's what I should ask you, Isn't obvious? I was trying to catch this pokemon I heard of, rotoms are really strange and no one knows much of them, some people even think they are just a legend- I see him sit down in the bed while observing me, so I go to sit down by his side, but I get more comfortable leaning against the wall, He gets a little tense and turns to see to another side -Till today I only had found a Gastly, but thanks to you Ashy-boy I'm done here, think I'm the first one to catch one-

-So you are into ghost pokemon now?- I glare to the portrait I swear it closed his eyes.

-Kinda, as a researcher that kind of pokemon are the most interesting cuz we little know about them, and few trainers use them- I see him more nervous, is He still scared or is something else?

-Ah- I barely answer to him, I'm paying more attention to the damn portrait than him, so when I turn to him, He's seeing me directly to my eyes, his eyes are like the deep sea in which I easily get lost… Gary… damn not now, no these thoughts now, they are not helping with the whole thing, I turn aside my sight from him, when I see it, it can´t be! The damn portrait closed and opened its eyes and then smiled sinisterly at me, I'm the hell scared and run to him hugging him -The portrait is alive!- I tell him and He sees me with an unbelievable and surprised expression, but then hugs back.

He suddenly jumps to me saying something about the portrait in the wall, I turn to see it but there's nothing unusual on it, then I turn to see him. Is Ash making lame excuses to get close to me? Then I hold him closer, maybe this is just all my imagination, but betta find out once and for all, I'm sick tired of pretending in front of him and dreaming when He's away. I hold him closer to me and smirk at him -Getting comfy Ashy-boy?- Damn Why in earth can't I just stop it, It's just that always that I smirk at him and tease him about certain things He gives me that expression all blushed and nervous, I love it and I love to think that it's because of me, erg but coming back to the matter of the thing, that maybe wasn´t a good idea after all, cuz now He's getting up himself and saying something dumb about ghosts.

For Arceus, What am I thinking? Now I don´t know if I'm more scared of the ghosts or of him, so I think We should sleep, He insist me to use his bed while he sleeps in the floor, but I told him that it's OK since I've got my sleeping bag. Pikachu has already fallen asleep, but neither of us can sleep I am telling him about my last adventures and How I've already faced a Rotom and How come I came here, He told me about his investigations and that Professor Oak's health has been spoiling lately, that concerns me, He reads my face and tells to not to worry that after all He has still a lot to live, but maybe He isn´t gonna be as active as before and that He can't take care of all the pokemons on his own. I wonder if that would be the real reason that He decides to quit training and become a Pokemon researcher, but I guess I couldn't ask something like that. Then again as if He was psychic He tell me that his grandfather is the only one that He has in his life, well I gotta admit that one hurt a little, but I guess He's kind of right.

We are talking now about all the things that have happened since we last met, just like when We were kids and He sleepover in my house, I see him troubled when I tell him about Grandpa then I calm him, apparently He has found out why I did quit training, I tell him that it's OK. -Besides as you can see not everything is laboratory research there is camp work too, like remember when we were kids I told you I'll become the best trainer and then become researcher, So here I am-

Gary tells me about that time, when we found that pokeball and everyone got a half of it, I can see it in his desk, that makes me smile, at least He still having me as a friend, just as I have my half always with me, but if that really means something for him why he became so cold, wonder if there is something bothering him -Say Gary, isn´t kinda sad traveling alone, I know you had yours cheerers and all but you know without friends- Now he's seeing me surprised, with all the talk I've almost forgot everything about the ghosts. It´s nice to talk to him, besides He's more handsome now and well I easily could be just talking with him, by his side, forever. -I always travel with my friends and I've made quite in the way, as well as Pikachu is always with me too, but What about you, why do you always rather being alone?-

Is Ash really trying to get something, in all my life this is the most intelligent that I have listened him say, but just when I'm getting excited about telling him my true feelings, He just gotta hit me with the cruel reality, Why do I play lonely? He asks… -Well…- I doubt, should I tell him the true? Even I myself am not sure about it -You see, I have traveled around the world almost the same as you, and I've met a lot of people: average trainers, a couple of exceptional trainers, trash trainers, important researchers, Rocket team, Gym masters, the Elite Four of every region, the Tricky Master of Hoenn, some of your friends, some friends of Grandpa, etc., etc., etc…- So don´t come telling me that I lack friends, no I wouldn´t tell him that, the point here is that Ashy-boy is too dense too much for his own health. When I knew that he have won the Rainbow medal my heart jumped, it was known between trainers what does mean to a male trainer to win the "_Rainbow Medal_", so after when I first met him I made sure that He saw mine, but He still oblivious as if He doesn´t know about it, but He was with his gym leaders friends so maybe He doesn´t care about me just as I do. However the same day after defeated for the first time He held me in his arms… What should I think of you Ashy-boy? -But even when I´ve learned a couple of things of one or two of these people, it's not like if I enjoyed their company, of course it was sometimes fun but I still felt alone, it didn´t feel the same- He interrupts me asking the same of what -the same as to be with a friend, the same to be with someone special, that understands you, cares about you, makes you smile and laugh easily, someone who you can share everything bad or god, also someone whom you love his smile and 's cute…-

Now who is this someone Gary is talking about? He wasn't really alone then, maybe he met someone during his travels, does that mean We never meant to be together… Gary I wish things were like we were kids -Something like when we were kids right?-

Did I just hear it? Is Ash taking initiative? I lean toward him, I'll finish this now -Yes Ashy-boy, someone just like you- and I kiss him, He is frozen and his eyes are full open did I just made the mistake of my life? Say something damn it.

He just kiss me, I was surprised and I didn´t know what to do, now he's standing in front of me, no one says something, and he's… is He leaving? -Gary wait, Sorry I didn´t mean this-

-You don't have to say anything Ash, is my fault, I have to confess that I in love with you since we were kids maybe. Back then, being new in town and the grandson of professor Oak doesn´t help too much to have friends cause everyone is expecting something from you, but you are different, maybe too dense to understand this but you treat me like no one before and now, you were kind to me, and I love your smile, besides you're cute plus you're a good trainer, I thought We could be partners and travel together around the world, even I waited for you a year. But two weeks before we leave Pallet town I realize the true nature of my feelings toward you, you still afraid of storms, Do you remember?-

Gary is talking about that night, I think I did something wrong that time, because next day He was cold and mean to me, I sleepovered at his house and there was the biggest storm I have seen, and I asked him to sleep with him, in the beginning he refused, but I guess he really saw the fear in my face, so he let me in. Then He hugged me and we slept like that all night, it was really comfortable, but I thought that Gary hadn´t liked cuz till now He has told me to say that never happened.

-After that I asked grandfather about love, no big deal I was and still in love with you, but the problem was you're also a boy. So like a coward I run away and tried to get you away from me, that way wouldn't be so painful, but that was cowardly from my part and I ask you forgiveness for that, I should have never gone from your side. But I'm happy to see that you growth in many aspects and that you're now talented and handsome. However during my training and with the help of some people I came to understand that love is not wrong even when we both are boys (thanks Cynthia), but still there was doubt in my heart, now that I know the true… It's ok. Sorry for push the things this way- Well I said it, sadly things didn´t go as I'd like it, guess betta leave, at least this room.

-Gary wait!- I stop him before He leaves taking his hand -I didn´t know you feel this way but I understand you, please don´t leave me… alone… again- now He has that smirk of victory again, even when I just saw a tear falling from his face, damn him, but I rather him this way that seeing him cry or sad.

-Now Ashy-boy do you really understand what I told you?- Because coming from him it wouldn't be a surprise that he still believes that I'm talking about friendship, which would have been a waste of… Well, now What does he just say? Interrupting my own thoughts He just said it, it's just for true?

Of course I understand -I like you too and I want you to be together, like… boyfriends- Well now He's quite blushed, but I can't say too much cuz I'm the same or even more. Apparently I take him off guard, cuz it took him a little time to react but now He has me in his arms and my heart it's gonna explode as a voltorb.

I lean against him -So… Ashy-boy was trying to seduce me eh?-

-What? No! I mean I'm happy with the results but I didn´t tried-

-Oh and what about when you jumped towards me, or when you took my hand, or when you hugged me?-

-I told you I was and am afraid of the ghost kid-

My… I can believe I took my initiative only because of his phantom phobia, well I guess I could say it was to protect him, the hero to the rescue thing or something like that; I smile to him a little angry -Well then I guess you didn´t like when I kissed you neither mean it-

-Well not- I feel so embarrassed -But I liked it-

He blushes GOD I love this, I'm going to enjoy this a lot, maybe it could even be our first time, but no, erg try to control yourself Gary maybe He doesn't even know what a condom is -Well, then yes-

-Yes?- What is Gary talking about I thought we're gonna kiss again.

-I accept- I suggest him the sexiest I can.

-What?- I'm puzzled.

-Being Boyfriends Ashton, you just declare to me-

-Ah! Sorry I lost in your eyes-

-Hmp Well I understand you, so what about other kiss?- Bless Zapdos I love storms, cause other lightning struck outside and He jumps toward me, make us both fall and now He's top jeje.

Damn storms how much I hate them, now they ruined my second kiss with Gary -Gary could I sleep with you?-

-Whenever you want Ashy-boy, whenever you want- So finally I have him in my arms, this is not dream -You know Ashy-boy, maybe that friend of you Tracy could give a hand to Grandpa while we can travel in region of Isshu- I kiss him, he ask me where's that, apparently he doesn´t know a thing about it, even when it's just next to Kanto -Imagine it, just You and I in this modern region with a lot of new pokemons to discover and a lot of nights to sleep together- He has finally fall slept in the middle of my talk, but I'm not angry at him, not after all this time waiting for come, not just now when He sleeps like a little baby just when we were kids, I kiss his forehead and hug him closer to me -Good night Ashy-boy-


End file.
